


The Dime-key

by Alp_catale



Series: Ladybug into the Miraculous Verse [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bracelets, Dimension Travel, F/M, Gen, Hurt Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Ladybug solo adventure, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Original Character(s), This going to be a long story, maybe I will turn this to a series, more tags will be add later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24455452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alp_catale/pseuds/Alp_catale
Summary: Ladybug thought this would be like any other day,You know saving a person from Hawks moth power and listen to Chat's puns.Her life in a nutshell.But she was so wrong because in the next minute all of that was gone…and something els has taken it place…
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Ladybug into the Miraculous Verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766311
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. How it all began

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!
> 
> This is going to be a journey from here on and it will also be my next long story ( more chapter then Paper Heart).  
> Plus , It will be the main story in a series that I will also make, and in the series I add some side stories that is a connection to this one. So after some chapter I will write in the notes when you can jump over to the side stories, so don't ignore the notes!  
> It will help you to know little more about the characters besides Ladybug.
> 
> I hope I have explained well enough so that you understand what you geting in to :)
> 
> See you guys in the next chapters!

The air above the roof tops were cold against her skin. But a pair of blue eyes gaze upon something and her mind were elsewhere.  
Ladybug was standing on a chimney stack and watching as an akumetiz person that slowly destroys everything in its path.  
In her mind she tried to figure out how to stop the person, but she knew that she needed help with this stop.  
Her eyes turn to her left side just in time to meet those green ones. He had jump up to the twin chimney near the one she was on.

'' So, how is my lucky lady doing? ''

She could hear the flirtation in his voice as he asks that.  
Those eyes of her look to her right and an inside sigh let out in her mind.  
She did not have time for this, and they should concentrate about the akuma, and now were the perfect time to do it.  
Ladybug turn her head and those eyes look back at him. There was no point to be cranky towards the green eye hero.

“It is fine, now we need to help a frog.”

After saying that they look down at the same time towards the akumatiz person, which obviously was a frog.  
The story behind why that person was a frog where a blank paper for the two heroes.  
But it did not matter because they going to save that person anyway. Chat noir turn his head to her after looking at the akuamtiz person.  
She could feel his smirk behind those eyes of his. It is were hidden but so clear to her.

“You do not have a golden ball on you, my lady?”

She turns to him and gave him a smile. Ok, that was a bit funny but then she shakes her head. 

'' Sorry, I'm not Grimm for that ''

Those words were funny for Chat, so his lips turn to a real smirk this time. His lady did not see that when she turn head towards the enemy.  
Then she turns back to him and gave him the look, the look of courage. She might have an idea to fix all this.

'' I need you to distract the frog prince ''

He giggles a little by that and then take out his weapon from his back.  
His golden hair shakes on his head from her funny sentence.  
Then he looks at her and said with that smirk that would not disappear that he does not swing that way but ok.  
Only later to jump down from where they were and run like a ninja over the rooftop towards the place where the enemy was.  
The frog person had now used its power to capture some townspeople with its mucus, they were stuck like glue where they were.  
She was glad that Chat could stop the frog from using more it is power, for the moment been.  
But she could not wait there so she takes good hold on the JoJo, that had been taken away from its place.  
She grips it tightly and was about to thrown it when she heard a voice.

'' Mini bug! ''

Her head turn around and the eyes of hers look at a woman, whose age were older than her own.  
The women had step out from a portal of time and now standing a bit away from her.

“Bunnix, what happen?”

She asks as the older time traveling hero who approach her with fasts steps.  
The look in those eyes of hers were serious and Ladybug got a bad feeling about it.  
Whatever she was about to tell her it has to do with time or something in that kind of line.  
So, she needs to listen carefully to her, she is from the future after all.  
It would be to miss some info from Bunnix and then later only to forget it about it all.  
She could not fail this to her.

“I need your help…”

Bunnix said with a stern voice as she now stands in front of the young hero.  
She watches as Ladybug slowly shift her in a sort of nervous way. Her face change from being serious to a calmer and gentler one.  
Then she reaches behind her back to take out something.  
In the next minute she held a weird bracelet in the palm of her hand.  
It was made of some sort of metal and not only that, but it changes colour too.  
All most like a mood ring Ladybug thought as she studied it. 

“I want you to keep it”

The older said to her and gave it to her, which Ladybug did not say nothing to.  
But her face looks confused of it all.  
Bunnix could not blame her for it, is not everyday that someone from the future give you something.  
Or something that is heavy which that bracelet was to Ladybug.  
Holding with both hands she looks up to the older hero with still confusion in those eyes of hers. 

“That bracelet is a dime-key”

Ladybug still look confused when she told her that with a tiny smile.  
What did she mean by that she thought and then look back down on the bracelet, which was still heavy?  
Her eyes change and look in another direction to just let more thoughts hit her mind.  
It did not take long before she realises what the jewellery was.

“It can travel through dimension, right?” 

She asks and look back at Bunnix with both shock and amazing eyes.  
Her whole show curiosity and the older could not help but to giggle over it.  
But then stop and lay her hand on Ladybugs shoulder.  
The young hero snap from what daze she was in only to gaze back at the older hero. 

“It is and be careful with it”

She could feel a lump as she swallowed it nervously. It felt like she is holding a bomb, a thing she could not control.  
Her eyes look down again but then at Bunnix to signal her that she needed to know more.  
Which the older one kindly did.  
Her voice was soft as she explained how to activate a portal by using the bracelet.  
It was simple and not as complicated she thought it would be.  
But it was a difference between activate and deactivate she got told by Bunnix.

“When deactivate, use your finger to tap on it”

She said and tap her finger on her wrist in a demonstration.  
Which Ladybug nodded to in understanding and deep down the older one felt satisfied with her explanatory.  
After the young hero let out a breath and put the bracelet on.  
A klick sound came out from the jewellery when it touches her skin, and not only that but she could not move it.  
It felt like it was a part of her suit now. 

“Don’t worry, you can take it off later”

She hears as she gazes on the metal band around her wrist, that was now on lighter than before.  
Okay, that was weird she thought and turn her arm around.  
Blue eyes look at every part of it, from the mental to the part where it changes colour.  
What do colour mean she thought but she did not realise that she said it out loud. 

“The colour means difference dimensions”

Bunnix look at the younger ladybug nod and in embarrassment scratch her head, upon realising that she said it out loud.  
It is strange to know that this Ladybug was growing to be the one she knew about in the future.  
She smiles to the younger and told her it was fine to ask her that, because she going to need that information.  
And Bunnix could not stand about thinking that something bad would happen to this Ladybug.  
Those thoughts made her skin crawl, so she takes hold on the younger hands in her own, in a friendly way.  
The look in her eyes and that voice.

“If anything, happen then tap three fingers on it and I will there in a flash”

There was a hint of fear in those words as Bunnix told her that.  
It looks like mission would take a lot on her. Especially when Bunnix had told her to be careful.  
She will be careful, but would that even help her? This was something she had never done before.  
Traveling though dimension is not like going to the future. But the real question is why did Bunnix give her the dime-key.  
What is she supposed to do with it? She needs to know and many of those questions did not help her at all.  
Only answer would be good for her worried mind. Blue eyes gaze once again on the older hero whose eyes were also blue but not the same tone.

“What I’m supposed to do with the dime-key?”

When she asks that Bunnix close her eyes just to then open them.

“I’m sorry but I can’t tell you everything”

After saying that she let out a sigh and Ladybug mumbled oh without a sound.  
It was then she looks down to the dime-key that she heard the older said something. She whispered when she said those words.

“I wish had more time to tell you”

Those words were left in the air as same she did. Ladybug eyes became big as she looks up only to see Bunnix leaving her and walk away.  
She saw how older took out the umbrella from her back and with some swings in the air she opens a portal.  
Stress begin to take form in her head. She held the feeling of fear as she calls on the older hero’s name.  
Desperation were hinted in her voice.

“….”

She had her luck with her as the older stop dead in action. It was like she was frozen from hearing her name.  
Then she turns around to look back at Ladybug. Her blue eyes held a tone of seriousness in them and so does the voice do as well.

“Whatever happens, don’t let him have it”

When she said the word, him it came out kind of bitter like she had just eaten a lemon.  
In that moment, the only person that could describe as that hit her brain.  
Hawkmoth was the only evil that she knew would do such a thing.  
If he gets a hold on the demi-key then, she really did not want to think about what would happen. It would not do her any good.

She shakes her head to get those thoughts away. They are so annoying, and they would not stop.  
A nervous sigh came from her lips and she take out her hand out, just to give a wave of goodbye to the older.  
Which the elder’s face change and she turn around only to give her a sort of peach.  
It was her way of saying goodbye, I guess.

“Mini bug...?”

The wave died down only to be replace by Ladybugs soft voice.

“…Yes?”

The older hero turns her head to the side, in a side glance.  
One last time she gazes back at the younger hero. Her eyes hold comfort in them. 

“You can do this; I believe in you….”

Words of those turn to a warm blanket that invisibly lay down on the younger shoulders.  
A smile appears on ladybug as she watches as Bunnix jump though the portal.  
Even if she were young, she could be happy knowing that Bunnix still support her.  
And one day she would be the same age as her, kind weird right?  
The silence joins her after that the older left her.  
She was now alone on the roof top, like she was before Bunnix show up.  
Blue eyes look around at the place before gazing down on the dime-key.  
It's colour was green which means that colour represent earth, her world.  
Well, that is good to know she thought to herself. Speaking of the colour green, Chat noir’s eyes is green.  
She had almost forgot about him if she did not see the colour on the bracelet.  
He is probably irritable for her not showing up and help him.

“I need to hurry up”

With that been said she turns around and then run to the edge of roof. Only later to throw and swing away from there with her JoJo.  
If she had never left the roof and were more alert. She would then have seen a shadow that walk out from behind a chimney at the near by house.  
That shadow had dark blue colour and form of a peacock. Darkness flow around them like a cloudy sky.  
Mayura hold her fan in front of her face. Those eyes were small as she watches the young ladybug leave the roof, knowing nothing about evil that was hidden.  
The eyes were almost creepy looking with that shade of pink. 

Then her lips curl up and a smirk that would put Disney villains to shame appear.

“How interesting….”


	2. Allons~y

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> '' I guess , I’m not pretty for the frog prince ''
> 
> Chat noir say as a joke.
> 
> //insert the 10th doctor here//
> 
> '' Stoppp it ''
> 
> (I'm bad at writing a summary)

Moments goes by as Ladybug swing away between the roof tops. The air smack against her cheek and thought of before came to her mind. What was she supposed to do with the dime-key? And why would Bunnix give it to her? As she already knew, those question could only be answer by the time traveling hero herself. But she never told her last time. Probably because of something else. As those thought dance the scenery around her change. She could no longer see the sea of chimneys, only an open place. Blue eyes gaze around looking for her partner. Only to later see the frog person jump away in fast speed. They have chosen to run towards the direction were the Eiffel tower. Which was close to them where they were. Now that she knew about that, a new question leap to her mind. Where was Chat?

In the next minute that question got an answer as the ears of hers pick up a sound. A sound from a person who was running. She looks to where sound came from which turn out to be Chat noir. He was no longer running like a ninja. It was more like he was a cat who heard someone who open a can of cat food. Well in this case the frog person was the cat food, not that he was going to eat the person. It was more like he was so focused to get the frog. In that deep motivation he did not notice her jumping down from the building. The feet of hers start to run after the landing. Her eyes follow him and then call out to the name, his name.

He blinks in that moment, like he was snap back to the real world. It made him stop in his movement only to turn his head. Green eyes turn to meet those lovely blue eyes that she had. He could not help to smile that smile when he sees her. Every time they look so beautiful, and they belong to her. If only eyes could talk then his would send compliment to those beautiful sapphire.

'' I was wondering where you were, my lady ''

He said as he came up to him from the running. Her breath was easy and got away fast as it appears. The eyes of hers gaze to the way where the frog went off to, only to later turn back to him. 

'' I’m sorry but something came up ''

'' What happen? ''

He asks with a hint of curious, and was that a smirk on his lips? Typical Chat noir.

'' I will tell you later, what happen to the distraction? ''

Her partner scratches his head and giggle a bit. The feeling of unluck came to her thoughts.

'' I guess , I’m not pretty for the frog prince ''

He held humour in those words, which to Ladybug made a are-you-kidding-with-me face. With that face and crossed arms over the chest Chat noir knew that he should stop with the jokes, for now at least. After that he change his posture to a calmer one, his head lean to the side.

'' But enough about that, I may know where the akuma is now ''

The hands fall to her side and she look at him, no longer irritable.

'' Good job, so where is it? ''

'' …. '' 

Green eyes turn away from her to look at the direction where he knew the frog had run off to. But the leap back to her blue ones after that.

'' They have a ring on their finger on the left hand ''

She nodded while he told her that and then they turn and start to run again.

But this time they run together , in the same speed towards the enemy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there!
> 
> I'm sorry if it takes long with the chapters, I'm writing on normal paper (before sumit the chapter here) so that is why it goes so slow, I hope you guys understand
> 
> Thank you for reading this!
> 
> (sorry about the short chapter , next one will be better)


End file.
